PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Overall This application proposes continued funding of the Harvard University Center for AIDS Research (HU CFAR). HU CFAR is the umbrella organization for all AIDS research at Harvard, operating out of the Provost's Office. It represents each of the Harvard affiliated schools as well as the affiliated hospitals, including Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Boston Children's Hospital, Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham & Women's Hospital. In addition, it includes Fenway Health, extending its reach to additional clinical populations and translational research sites outside Harvard. HU CFAR builds collaborations and provides infrastructure support to coordinate and promote emerging opportunities in basic, clinical, behavioral, translational and implementation HIV research. Research emphasis among investigators includes studies of molecular virology, pathogenesis, host immune responses, epidemiology, treatment, vaccines prevention and delivery. CFAR also oversees 4 Scientific Programs (Health Economics and Modeling; HIV Vaccines; HIV Eradication) as well as 3 Scientific Working Groups (Adolescents and HIV, HIV and Aging; Reproductive Health for HIV-Infected Populations). Five core facilities have also been identified for HU CFAR support: Clinical Core, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, Human Immune System Mouse, Core Advanced Laboratory Technologies Core, Bio-Behavioral and Community Science Core. In addition, an Administrative Core will provide strategic planning and fiscal oversight, and a Developmental and Mentoring Core will support innovative pilot projects related to the goals of the scientific programs and scientific working groups, and provide mentorship to develop the next generation of HIV researchers. Undertaking the following specific aims, the HU CFAR will continue to evolve, to meet the needs of its members and the NIH AIDS research priorities by promoting and facilitating collaborative, cross-disciplinary activities in AIDS research among CFAR members, serving as a model for collaborative inter-institutional interactions at Harvard. Briefly, we propose to: 1. Facilitate and expand synergistic multidisciplinary collaborations among the diverse and highly successful HU-affiliated HIV/AIDS researchers and their trainees 2. Promote new interactions and support innovative research initiatives capable of more effectively addressing key HIV/AIDS related research questions aimed at bringing an end to the epidemic 3. Attract, engage, support and mentor the next generation of Early Career Investigators in HIV/AIDS research